


Touch Me.

by Seikaryuu



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikaryuu/pseuds/Seikaryuu
Summary: For some months, Malik has felt that Altair was hiding something from him. As their fifth anniversary approached, Malik feared the worst.Fortunately, Altair had planned everything.Altmal smut/lemonCross-posted on ff.net (Seikashiro) and Wattpad (SeikadarkySona).





	Touch Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hello everyone ! 
> 
> Welcome take a seat please. So, I'm pretty new in english here, it's not my native language at all. I tried to translate this One Shot so please, be nice with me !
> 
> It would be very nice to you if you can help me if I've made spelling or syntax mistakes, or even if the "english style of writing" (because the french one is not really the same) is not good, please, tell me. If you want to correct the mistakes, feel free to do so but let me see after !
> 
> I have a big fascination with the Ukrainian group KAZAKY and frankly, I will not hide that some gifs, music of this group and a fanart in particular made me to write a One Shot.
> 
> So yeah, I'm pretty embarassed to show you that because I'm not really confident with this but I wanted to post it anyway. 
> 
> Enjoy !

 

* * *

Malik sighed again while looking at his Smartphone. Altaïr had not sent him any message yet. Still, it was a big day for them. Well, that's what Malik thought.

On this beautiful summer day, Malik and Altaïr would celebrate their fifth anniversary together. Yet in those recent months, the latter had become a little distant according to Malik. Altaïr was like a free particle; he was wandering when and where he wanted to and also was sending a lot of messages to Malik when he went somewhere. Not that Malik specifically asked him to do it, but it was just to start a discussion with his boyfriend.

You understood that the couple communicated a lot by messages before. Now, Malik was just getting messages telling him that Altaïr had arrived at his destination, and nothing else. In the meantime, he would send one or two messages later about three or four hours after. Although he did not want to make it appear, Malik loved Altaïr a lot, and even if he would never admit it, he was completely crazy about him. It was thanks to him that he was able to admit that he was homosexual, but also to make him know the love to himself and others persons after the car accident that cost him his left arm.

This accident had deeply affected him and his trust in himself had deteriorated, considering himself an incomplete, ugly man, and completely unsightly in the eyes of others. He was convinced that no one would want him.

It was at this moment that Altaïr arrived in his life. He worked in this part-time cafe that Kadar frequented all the time. The latter had one day brought back to his brother a coffee which he had loved and chose to see by himself this place after work. Malik met Altaïr, who had begun to seduce him. For one reason or another, Malik would return there almost every day, savoring those moments with Altaïr until he realized that he was gay and he loved Altaïr a year after their meeting. Because of this revelation, he stopped going to this cafe totally convinced that no one would like a cripple like him.

What was his surprise when he saw Altaïr in front of the apartment he shared with Kadar, totally unhappy. Malik had not even the time to ask why he was in front of his house (and especially how he knew where he lived) that Altaïr had cut him off immediately by kissing him abruptly.

Since that day, they were inseparable.

Malik sighed again, remembering that fateful day they shared their first kiss. Altaïr had totally saved Malik from himself.

A hand on his shoulder pulled him from his reverie with brutality.

Malik turned to see his interlocutor; it was Rauf with Maria (which were his friends and colleagues) who looked at him with concern.

“Are you okay Malik?” asked Maria. “We hear you sigh a lot. There is a problem?” Malik shook his head and stared at his friends, not completely convinced.

“Problems with Altaïr?” asked Rauf. ”Last time we saw you like this, it was three years ago when you thought your man cheated on you with Maria.”

“It was very funny by the way.” added Maria.

Of course, it was just that Maria was the ex-girlfriend of Altaïr and they always had a nice friendship even after they broke up. According to Altaïr, it was thanks to Maria that he discovered he was gay. And besides, Maria and Rauf just got together.

Seeing that Malik was not reacting, Maria exchanged a worried look with Rauf. The latter sat on the chair in the next office and approached the young man.

“You think that Altaïr is cheating on you?” he asked.

“No, well, it’s weird.” said Malik.

“Go on.”

“I don’t think he’s cheating on me. He’s just distant and he’s hiding something from me. It’s annoying.”

“Say rather that you're hyper worried.” shrugged Maria. Malik started to blush slightly.

“I’m not worried.”

“Stop it” said the young woman. “We all know that you’re completely crazy about Altaïr and what he has between the legs.”

“That’s true.” laughed Rauf.

Maria and Rauf bumped fists and smiled as Malik completely embarrassed mentally dug his grave. The other man put an arm over Malik's shoulders and patted his shoulder gently.

“Don’t worry mate.” said Rauf. “It’s been what, five years that you are together today? Everything will be fine. Okay?”

“Rauf is right Mal.” said Maria. “Pull yourself together! It’s today that you're going to ask him, right? I advise you to wait first what he does today, and if he breaks your heart, a good blow in the balls, you gather your things while he is still on the ground, you call us and you come to sleep at home, okay? " Malik smiled sincerely at her and nodded slowly. Seeing that their friend had found a semblance of joy or hope, the couple exchanged a knowing glance and stood up.

“Come we’re going to eat. I’m starting to be hungry.”

“You’re always hungry Maria.”

“Shut up Malik.”

Malik gave a little laugh. He was lucky to have such friends, but he could not help but feel a little worried and apprehensive about what was going to happen that night while stroking the little velvet box that he kept in his jacket.

* * *

Malik was worried when he went home after work. At home, it seemed that the apartment was empty. Kadar was rooming with his friends at the other side of the city and despite the presence of Altair’s shoes at the entrance; there was no sign of activity in the apartment. Malik went to the kitchen to wash his hands and found a note on the table.

_Meet me in the bedroom._

-  _A._

Malik raised an eyebrow. The message seemed serious enough. Did Altaïr have planned something? Was he going to tell him he was breaking up with him?

The young man shook his head. Altaïr was an honest man. He was not going to leave him the day of their fifth anniversary.

It was with apprehension that Malik went to their spacious bedroom. He only found a chair against the bed in front of the door that led to the bathroom. He went to the chair and found a paper on it. The young man took the time to put down his bag and take off his jacket before taking the paper and reading it.

_Sit down and call me. It’s important._

-  _A._

Malik swallowed. He feared the worst. The young man sat down, crushing the paper and threw it into the basket not far from him. He tried to calm down by taking a deep breath.

“Altaïr! I’m here. What do you have to say to me that-“

Malik stopped short when he heard their Bluetooth speaker they had in their bedroom turn on. It was playing some kind of electronic music. When first notes rose, he heard the door of the bathroom open abruptly. This simple view was enough for Malik to remain speechless and to feel the blood escape from his brain to reach his lower abdomen.

Altaïr stood there, shirtless, blushing slightly as if he was embarrassed. He wore a pair of tight pants so Malik could clearly discern his erection. And above all,

Altaïr wore high heels.

The young man had his hand on his hip and made a seductive pose in front of Malik who was silent.

“You like what you see?” asked Altaïr.

“Altaïr…” started Malik. “What the-” Altaïr approached and put a finger on Malik’s lips.

“Just enjoy, I wouldn’t do that every year.”

The first words of the song started and Altaïr turned around. Malik could not help admiring the beautiful backside of his boyfriend, even more highlighted with the pants he was wearing.

Then Altaïr began to dance in a very sensual way. The young man put a hand on his chest, slowly lowering it on his belly, stopping when he reached the level of his pants. He raised his arms to his head and began to move his hips. Altaïr bent down, resting his knee on the ground, lightly stroking his boyfriend's knee. The latter swallowed, feeling tight in his pants and the room was growing hotter and hotter.

Seeing the effect it had on Malik, Altaïr rose in a very sensual way and moved a little away from him to continue to dance. His muscular torso gleamed slightly in the light because of the effort. Altaïr approached Malik who - by automatism - reached out to touch him. Altaïr took his hand and lowered it to the chagrin of his boyfriend. “Not now” he said.

Altaïr turned around and waved his hips then stretched, glancing seductively at Malik. The latter watched with fascination and lust the muscles stretching and especially this incredible ass. Altaïr stepped in front of him and ran a finger over his own lips smirking and then letting his finger slip on his chest to his knee, bending slightly. Altaïr continued his movements, making the sound of the heels resound on the ground and moving in a way that Malik could hardly restrain himself from jumping on his boyfriend. He bent over, bent down, turned around so Malik could admire his ass, waved his hips so in short, Malik could hardly contain himself.

The music was starting to end. Altaïr had one hand behind the head and the other on the hip, feet slightly apart. He stared at Malik, blushing and panting slightly because of the effort. Malik was speechless. This show was incredibly exciting and it was going to explode if Altaïr did nothing. As if Altaïr had read his mind, he stepped forward and sat down on his thighs, letting their erections rub each other slightly. Altaïr started to unbutton Malik's shirt when he came back to himself.

Altaïr was surprised to find a hand against his buttocks, bringing him suddenly against the body of his boyfriend, then a pair of lips on his own. He undid the last buttons and put his arms around Malik's neck, fervently responding to the kiss. This sudden closeness created a new friction that made Malik who molested Altaïr’s ass groan with pleasure. He let go of Altaïr’s mouth to go immediately to his neck, nibbling and sucking passionately. Altaïr uttered a discreet moan of pleasure but was still heard by Malik. By hearing this delicious sound, Malik strengthens his grip on his ass. He released his boyfriend's neck and proudly watched the hickey he made.

Altaïr stood up to undid his boyfriend’s belt and removed his pants and underwear. Malik took the opportunity to remove his shirt and observed Altaïr who was kneeling before his legs apart. He seemed to watch his proudly erect cock. Malik smiled and held out his hand to pass it through his boyfriend's hair. The latter lifted his head and met Malik's lustful gaze.

“Suck me.” said Malik.

It did not take more for Altaïr to take his boyfriend’s cock in his mouth, licking, sucking and caressing it with vigor. Drunk with pleasure, Malik could not help but grabbing Altaïr's hair and gently thrusting his hips. The young man immobilized Malik's hips by holding them firmly, and took him deeper by sucking him cheerfully, making Malik moan who was on the verge of cumming. It was too much when Altaïr started kneading his balls; Malik groaned and emptied himself into his boyfriend's mouth. The latter did not flinch, and swallowed all that Malik poured while keeping an eye contact with him. He got up slowly, but left a small trickle of sperm on the corner of his mouth and on his palm. Altaïr wiped the last traces on his face with his fingertips and licked his palm soiled by cum. He easily removed his heels, and then began to remove with such a painful slowness (to Malik) his pants. As Malik had noticed, Altaïr did not wear underwear under these tight pants. This thought and this mini striptease made his member to erect almost immediately to the delight of the other.

Altaïr sat down on Malik, wrapping his arms around his neck. The friction between their members made the two men shiver slightly. Malik leaned forward and quickly captured his boyfriend’s lips. Under the intensity of his boyfriend, Altaïr groaned and Malik took the opportunity to slip his tongue and can taste himself by exploring his boyfriend’s mouth with it. Altaïr could not help but groan a little, overwhelmed by the passion that Malik delivered. Their kiss ended when the two did not have enough air. They stood forehead to forehead, their cheeks flushed and panting to look at each other. Malik pushed his head away and put two fingers against Altaïr's lips and gently pressed his lower lip. The young man immediately opened his mouth and let his boyfriend's fingers enter in it. He closed his mouth and sucked both fingers, letting his tongue spin around while keeping eye contact with Malik. The latter, seeing the Altaïr’s gaze filled with lust and hearing his little moans felt his member react and be a little harder.

Judging that his fingers were lubricated enough, Malik pulled his fingers out of Altaïr's mouth then went lower, slightly spreading the man's ass. He laid light kisses against his neck, pushing his middle finger inside. Altaïr moaned softly with discomfort. Malik thrusted back and forth and then pushed his other finger inside. He made a few scissor movements to prepare him well by sinking a little bit deeper, as if he was looking for something. Altaïr continued to clench his teeth with discomfort, then suddenly, his body arched and he uttered a long moan of pleasure. Malik smirked at his boyfriend’s shoulder. He had found his prostate. Seeing that Altaïr had drowned in the pleasure, he took the opportunity to move inside a third finger and began to hit against the bundle of nerves. Altaïr was losing control and was moaning Malik's name at every hit. Malik decided that Altaïr was well prepared and removed his fingers, Altaïr grunting for not being brought to his orgasm immediately. Malik, amused, made his boyfriend going up.

“On the bed, we will be more comfortable.” said Malik.

Altaïr nodded and went to lie on the bed. Malik joined him, taking the lubricant on the bedside table. He removed the cap and applied a generous amount on his cock and placed himself between the legs of his boyfriend. He placed his member on Altaïr’s entrance but did not penetrate him. The latter, frustrated, tried to push himself against Malik’s member but recoiled every time he tried.

“For the fuck’s sake Malik!” shouted Altaïr.

“Yes  _habibi_? A problem?” sneered Malik.

Altaïr grunted and failed to get up if it was not for the hand of his boyfriend who was against his shoulder, keeping him in place. “Stop teasing me and do it!”

Malik looked falsely innocent and bent his head slightly. “What are you talking about?”

Altaïr was going to explode. “Damn it Malik fuck me!”

Without waiting, Malik penetrated him at once, hitting precisely his prostate. Altaïr let out a long, satisfied moan.

“You just had to ask.” said Malik. Before Altaïr could retort anything, Malik almost completely withdrew from Altaïr and gave a quick, strong thrust, which cut the young man's breath. It was even better than the fingers. Malik thrusted back and forth a few times before moving Altaïr above him. The latter, surprised by this sudden change, fell back brutally on Malik's cock which hit his prostate harder. With a long moan, Altaïr straddled the cock of his boyfriend with force and speed, while repeating the name of Malik every time the tip of his member hit the bundle of nerves. Malik thrusted at the same time and it amplified even more the pleasure of both men. Altaïr had lost all control and was drowning with joy in pleasure.

Malik felt that he was soon at his limit. Because of his pride, it was necessary that Altaïr came before him.

“M-Malik...” whimpered Altaïr. “Touch me…”

Malik looked at his boyfriend’s face. He was completely reddened by the effort and panted quickly. His golden eyes were darkened by lust and were half closed. It was a pure work of debauchery. Under the express request of his boyfriend, Malik took Altaïr’s cock in hand and began to jerk him off. It was too much for Altaïr who accelerated the movement while moaning more and more.

Suddenly, Altaïr saw white and he moaned loudly as he arched his back. He came between their bodies. Malik continued to thrust as Altair tightened around him still riding his orgasm. No longer able to hold back, he came, spilling his seed deep inside Altaïr. The latter savored this feeling of warmth liquid filling his body before falling back against Malik's chest. They enjoyed this post-orgasmic bliss before Malik retired himself from his boyfriend. He went into the bathroom and came out with a slightly damp towel and wiped the remaining sperm on their bodies. Altaïr thanked him by straightening up to kiss him and then dropped back onto the bed.

“Did you enjoy it?” asked Altaïr when Malik came to lie down next to him.

“Of course I enjoyed it.”

“Good” said Altaïr. ”So I haven’t prepared this for months for nothing. I’m glad.” Malik raised an eyebrow.

“For months?” asked the crippled man.

Altaïr nodded. “Do you really think I could do that kind of thing without training? It was something I had planned for a long time. I was practicing to walk and dance with high heels with Leonardo and Ezio.”

Malik understood better now. It was for  ** ** _This Day_****  that Altaïr had been so absent and so evasive on his destinations. The man just approached Altaïr and hugged him. Altaïr raised an eyebrow. “Did you really think that I would break up with you?” Malik kissed him on the forehead. “You really are an idiot Malik.”

Malik chuckled. “But you still love me.”

Altaïr just groaned but relaxed in Malik’s arm. “Happy fifth anniversary.”

“Happy fifth anniversary.” replied the one armed man.

Malik let go his boyfriend and went to retrieve his jacket. He took out the little velvet box he had been keeping for months. Altaïr straightened up grimacing, his butt making him suffer. “Malik?” Malik came back to him and sat on the bed looking at his golden eyes fondly. He grabbed his left hand.

“I've had it for a while.” he started. “I've been thinking about it for a few months and I finally made my decision. Altaïr, you're the most annoying, the thickest headed, incorrigible and stubborn guy I’ve ever met.”

“So many compliments.” said Altaïr, rolling his eyes.

“Let me finish idiot!” growled Malik. “In short, even if you have more flaws than qualities, I love you Altaïr. Remember what I said because I will not repeat it many times. I love you Altaïr. That's why today, I ask you Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, if you want to marry me.”

Altaïr expected anything but that. Without warning, he jumped on Malik's neck and hugged him tightly. “Damn it of course I want to!”

Malik returned his embrace happy as ever. They stared at each other and exchanged a long kiss full of tenderness and promise for the future. They parted and stared at each other, a sweet smile on their lips. Malik opened the velvet box and pulled out a golden alliance that he passed around the middle finger of Altaïr's left hand (since he had lost his ring finger in an accident). They kissed again, with more passion. Malik found himself above Altaïr this time.

“Ready for another round?” asked Altaïr, smirking.

“Who do you think I am? Of course I’m ready.”

"This time you’re bottoming _Habibi_. Get ready to have your ass on fire tomorrow morning.” He added maliciously.

“I am only waiting for that.”


End file.
